Tractors and other large earth-moving vehicles (referred to herein as “dozers” or “tracked vehicles”) often include an equalizer link that connects the dozer's cab structure to its moving tracks or wheels. The equalizer link acts to substantially equally laterally distribute a dozer's weight between the dozer's tracks or wheels. The equalizer link typically includes a beam constructed of hot-rolled or forged steel. Bearings are used to pivotally connect the equalizer link to the dozer's cab. In addition, bearings in each end of the equalizer link are used to pivotally connect each end of the equalizer link to a roller frame assembly that includes the dozer's moving tracks or wheels. The end bearings accommodate relative movements between the equalizer link and the roller frame assemblies. The end bearings typically are constructed of hardened steel that can be subject to substantial wear and degradation during dozer operation. Although the end bearings are sealed and lubricated, the bearings can ultimately fail and require replacement after about 1,000-3,000 hours of dozer operation. Such bearing failure can result from unavoidable exposure to dirt, mud, and debris, which adversely effect the bearings' lubrication.
When the end bearings fail, articulation of the associated joints is restricted, and ultimately can lead to a failure of the end joints of the equalizer link. Typically, such bearing failure necessitates costly repair of the retaining ring grooves, seals, and/or bores of the end joints of the equalizer link. For example, a major repair of the equalizer link end joints can cost several thousand dollars, and typically removes a dozer from service for about one week. In order to minimize the possibility of bearing failure, conventional lubricated end bearings must be regularly inspected, lubricated, and otherwise maintained.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a dozer equalizer link end bearing that requires less maintenance and is less prone to failure than lubricated steel bearings. In particular, there is a need for an elastomeric end bearing assembly for use in connecting the ends of a dozer equalizer link to its roller track frames.